For All Seasons
by CodeForConfession
Summary: The first signs of fall are beginning to manifest themselves around Forks, Washington. During the cold months in this lazy town, what are two newlyweds supposed to do to not only stay warm, but have fun? Romance/Fluff. AH/AU.


**Title: **For All Seasons

**Author: **CullenBabe86

**Recipient:** HammondGirl

**Rating: **Mature (M)

**Warnings: **Sexual situations and mild language.

**Category:** Romance/Fluff. AH/AU.

**Prompt: **The first signs of fall are beginning to manifest themselves around Forks, Washington. During the cold months in this lazy town, what are two newlyweds supposed to do to not only stay warm, but have fun?

**Disclaimer:** All recognized Twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

**A/N:** This story was written for the Twilight Gift Exchange. Enjoy your gift, HammondGirl!! The song that I used for the main inspiration of this story was "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. It allowed me to be in the romantic mind frame while writing this, which is the setting I was going for. :)

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella Masen_

_Mid October_

I looked out the large glass window, watching the scenery sway with the strong autumn wind. Reds, yellows, oranges, and browns stained the foliage, letting everyone know fall was here.

I loved the fall season. It was enjoyable to watch the small squirrels and chipmunks gather food for the approaching winter, their little puffed up cheeks filled with nuts and their fluffy tails twitching as they darted around the frosty ground.

Growing up in the small town of Forks, Washington, I had seen a lot of wildlife. It seemed different now, watching it occur in my own front yard. The home my husband and I now shared.

_My husband._

Even after four months of marriage it still felt strange to say the term, and to have it apply to someone is even stranger.

I felt a tingling sensation begin in my stomach, spreading down my toes and out to the tips of my fingers.

Smiling, I turned away from our living room window and faced the only man I would be in love with for the rest of my days.

Edward Anthony Masen, Junior. My husband, partner, lover…

A grin mirrored on his face, lighting up his handsome features.

My eyes scanned his disarrayed hair, not brown or red, but a healthy bronze color, spiked forward with the tips curled to perfection.

My gaze dropped down his smooth forehead to his stunning green eyes, jade with desire, matching his lust-filled expression.

I followed his straight nose, over his high, angular cheekbones, to his full, kissable lips that were curved into my favorite crooked grin.

He was still in his pajamas–plaid, flannel pants and a plain white t-shirt–but he always managed to look sexy.

The air around us felt charged, thick with want and an insatiable hunger for the other. My feet automatically took a step towards him, trying to diminish the irrational pull I had always, and probably will always, feel towards this man.

He had a power over me and he knew it, using it to his advantage whenever he could.

"I was looking for you," he purred, his low, seductive voice igniting a burning ache in my lower regions.

Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself down. It seemed every little thing that he said or did turned me on. I knew it was the same for him since he was nearly always pitching a tent in his pants, but it seemed to be double for me.

His voice sent vibrations through my body; his touch, a burning trail on my skin. Even his mere presence pushed my body into sexual overdrive, making the simplest of thoughts murky.

I guess that's what happens when you both save yourselves for marriage. Ever since our honeymoon we couldn't get enough of each other, constantly attacking one another at the most random times. We had a lot of passion, our friends said.

His voice was also one of the only things that could completely relax me, next to his touch, soothing my strained muscles and frayed nerves.

Taking a deep breath, I felt my shoulders drop, erasing the tension that seemed to accumulate in my body since we had been apart.

I opened my eyes, wanting to look at my husband again, and shifted my pajama-clad body to angle towards him.

"It's time to carve the pumpkins!" he said excitedly, his eyes bright with happiness.

Shaking my head at my husband's child-like antics, I walked towards him, grabbing his hand and headed towards the kitchen.

He had everything set up on the breakfast bar–newspapers for the pumpkins to rest on, the pumpkins, two stencil and carving kits, and a bowl for the seeds to go in. Everything looked perfect.

Grinning sideways at me, he stepped up to the bar and hopped up on a stool, flipping through the stencil book, and begun to look for a design.

I followed suit, hiking up my sweatpants and sliding up on the stool next to him, looking through my own stencil book for the ideal pattern.

It was a few minutes before I found one I wanted to do. Tearing out the cat outline, I glanced over at Edward, smirking as I watched his brow furrow, the tip of his pink tongue poking out between his lips as he concentrated on making the holes perfectly line up with his vampire stencil.

Biting back my giggle, I turned to my own pumpkin, rolled up my long sleeved shirt and lined up my stencil before beginning to poke holes on the vegetable's rigid surface.

Two and a half hours and very sticky hands later, we were looking at our masterpieces. All of the seeds had been scooped out and dumped into the bowl, and candles were lit inside each one, the glow highlighting our detailed designs.

They looked spectacular and I couldn't wait for the trick-or-treaters to see them on Halloween.

"Mine looks better." I turned from my artwork to see my husband's smug face, watching his eyes dart down to my piece before he looked back up at me.

My eyebrow quirked up, as if daring him to challenge me. "Oh?"

"Yup, my lines are straighter and overall looks better. I am the master pumpkin carver." He smirked, his arms crossing over his chest childishly causing my eyes to roll. iMen!/i

Satisfied with my work, I washed my hands, making sure to scrub between my fingers and get all of the pumpkin pulp off.

Once I was done, I washed the seeds, prepping them to be baked. Tossing them into a bowl, I added the chili powder, cayenne pepper, lime juice, and salt, mixing it well before spreading them out on a cookie sheet and placing them in the oven.

Setting the timer, I turned around to see Edward staring at me, his eyes dark jade with desire once again.

Knowing we couldn't do anything until the timer went off, I began to look through the cupboard. Perhaps we could cuddle in front of the fire with a couple of steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

I kept searching for the packages but after a few minutes, pulled out some apple cider mix instead. Smiling, I grabbed two packets and moved to heat the water in the microwave. As I worked, I felt Edward's gaze on me, following my every movement as I flitted about the kitchen.

The air sizzled with energy, making my skin tingle. I felt the need to be touching him, wanting to be near him. I knew I needed to send him out of the room before we ended up attacking each other again.

"Hey, babe? Why don't you go start a fire while I finish these? The pumpkin seeds will be done soon." I focused on setting the timer on the microwave, watching from my peripheral vision as he stared at me for a few seconds before nodding and walking into the living room.

The crackling diminished the further he walked away, my shoulders curling inward as the tension returned with his every step.

The grate to the fireplace creaked open, letting me know of his movements in the other room. I smiled, looking forward to spending some quality time with my husband.

We had been so busy lately that we hadn't had much time to just spend together, relishing the other's presence.

Edward has been occupied working–being co-owner of a law firm will fill your schedule. His best friend of five years, Emmett McCarty, was also his business partner.

They met at the Seattle University of Law, becoming roommates for their four years of schooling. I had met Emmett about a week after Edward and I had started dating, when they were in their third year–otherwise known as their partying days.

He was best man at our wedding while my best friend, Alice, had been matron of honor.

I had known Alice for about seven years now, meeting in the tenth grade. I was the new kid, having just moved here–Forks–to live with my single father and give my mother, along with her new husband, some time to enjoy the honeymoon they never had.

Alice and I had gotten an apartment together in Seattle while we went to college. She majored in fashion and had been designing her own line of clothes, Lithe Pixie, for three years now.

I studied English, wanting to learn and teach literature, and had been working at Forks High, the school we both graduated from, for the past year.

The microwave timer went off then, breaking me out of my reminiscing.

Opening the door, I pulled out the two hot mugs and added the mix, stirring them with the provided cinnamon sticks, making sure the liquid looked dark amber before following my husband.

Stopping in the doorway, I almost dropped the glasses at the sight before me, my mouth gaping as I steadied myself against the wall.

The fireplace crackled merrily, emitting light and warmth throughout the darkened living room. There were candles lit on the mantle above the fireplace and the coffee table, and a large fleece blanket with two pillows made a make-shift bed on the floor, where my Edward sat, grinning at my stunned expression.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at him, cherishing the moment. He could be so romantic! I walked towards him slowly, setting down the mugs on the coffee table before joining him on the floor.

Leaning in close to him, I closed my eyes and kissed his lips gently, pouring all of the love and adoration I felt for him into it.

His hand came up to tangle in my hair, pressing my face to his. After a few intense, slow kisses, he released his hold on me, resting his forehead against mine as we breathed in each other's scents.

My eyes opened slowly and I gazed into his, smiling and falling more in love with him.

The timer went off in the kitchen, letting me know the pumpkin seeds were ready. I smiled, giving him a soft kiss and jogging into the kitchen.

Pulling out the pumpkin seeds, I lay the tray on the stove, letting them cool off for a bit while I found some Tupperware containers to put them in.

Once I felt they were done, I tossed them all in the large, plastic container and placed them in the fridge, heading back out to my wonderful husband.

He was in the same place that I left him in, sitting cross-legged on the blanket in front of the fire.

I smiled, walking closer to him and sitting down next to him. His arm came up around my shoulders, allowing me to rest my forehead in the crook of his neck.

The combination of the warmth from the fire and being back in Edward's presence, relaxed me immensely. My eyes closed and my body sagged against his side, feeling complete and utter contentment.

I felt him shift next to me, moving us around so we were laying down facing each other, my head resting on his arm. Keeping my eyes shut, I moved forward to drape my arm over his waist, my leg coming up over his and hugging him close.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" he murmured sleepily, his arms bringing me closer to him.

"What do you see for us in the future?" I asked quietly, completely calm in his embrace.

He shifted slightly, pushing his leg farther in between mine and sighing softly. "I see us growing old together, cherishing each other for the rest of our lives in this house. I see us surrounded by family, always together around the holidays. I see little girls and boys, each blended with the best of both of us."

My eyes opened slowly at those words, looking up at his serene expression as he continued talking with his eyes closed.

"I see you, loving me and supporting me in everything I do. And I see me, worshiping the ground you walk on and showering you with my love and attention."

His eyes fluttered open, gazing down at me tenderly. He leaned forward, pressing a firm, lingering kiss on my lips as my hand moved up, threading through the soft strands of his hair. His body moved over mine, gently pressing against me. It was so easy to lose ourselves in each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Late October_

Twisting my torso, I checked out my attire as it clung to my curves. I was dressed as a medieval princess, wearing a gorgeous green gown over the top of a gold corset, a matching gold sash across my waist and some decorative beads as a headdress.

My hair hung over my shoulders, covering the shear white cape with loose spiral chocolate-colored curls, giving me a goddess-like appearance. My Halloween costume turned out great.

Satisfied with my appearance, I turned to look at Edward in his dark knight costume. I smiled, watching him shimmy on the pants before stepping into the black leather boots, completing his outfit.

He unsheathed his sword, swinging it around playfully and checking himself out in the mirror next to his dresser. I couldn't hold back my laugh as he puffed out his chest, trying to look more impressive.

His eyes caught mine, a smirk making its way on his handsome face.

"Come on, Lancelot, we've got candy to pass out."

He followed behind me down the hallway and I knew his eyes were burning into my backside, watching the sway of my hips as I walked.

I smiled to myself, loving this dress the longer I wore it. It was actually quite comfortable, the soft cotton rubbing against the skin of my legs, feeling almost like pajamas.

Sighing with contentment, I grabbed the bags of M&M's and Snickers, emptying both bags into a large bowl and setting it on the side table by the door, ready for the trick-or-treaters as they arrived.

Edward's arms came up behind me, circling around my waist and pressing my back to his chest. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling completely relaxed in his arms.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured quietly, his soft lips pressing light kisses up and down my neck, causing my body to shiver slightly. "Almost as beautiful as the day we met. Do you remember?" He continued, breathing against my skin, immediately setting my body on fire from the warm, moist air.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I sighed softly, tilting my head to side, granting him further access to my neck. "That was the day you nearly ran over me with your car," I laughed, enjoying as his body tensed up behind me in embarrassment.

His face pressed against my neck, the burning skin warm against my own. It took a lot to make my husband blush like that, and even then it was just a faint pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I've told you many times that was an accident! You shouldn't have been walking between parked cars anyways," he scolded, his voice slightly amused even though he was clearly still mortified. "I meant what we first said to each other."

I smiled at the memory of his handsome, youthful face watching me with a stunned fascination as he stepped out of his car and stood there just staring.

"I said, 'Hey, buddy, just take a picture. It'll last longer.' You were just looking at me for the longest time," I whispered, closing my eyes and picturing that heart stopping smile with the adorable dimple in his left cheek.

"Yes, and I replied, 'A thousand pictures painted by the greatest artists of our time couldn't even begin to portray the perfection that is the divine creature in front of me.' I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush that much in my entire life!" He exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

The overwhelming affection that had swelled in me at hearing those words again, evaporated at his last statement. Of course he would go and ruin a blissful moment with his childish jokes.

I brought my elbow up, pushing him away from me as the doorbell went off, signaling that we had visitors. I disentangled myself from his arms, already feeling the slight pang of loss that I immediately buried to keep that emotion off my face and focused on the excitement for Halloween this year.

It would be the first time that we would be able to pass out candy in our own house. Before we would alternate years and spend time at each other's house or attend parties.

This year we turned down the party invite, wanting to just spend Halloween in our house passing out candy to all of the cute little kids that came by in their costumes.

I moved forward to grab the bowl of candy just as Edward opened the door, revealing two little boys standing in between our carved pumpkins, one dressed as a firefighter and the other as a cop.

They stared in awe at Edward's costume for a few seconds before holding up their bags with their little hands and yelling, "Trick-or-treat!"

After two hours of passing out candy, we were almost running out of our supply. Fortunately, I had bought a few extra bags so we were able to continue handing them out when Rosalie and Emmett arrived with their one-and-a-half-year-old daughter, Gracie.

Rosalie was dressed as Cinderella, her long blonde hair swept up in a beautiful French twist, complimenting her pale blue ball gown. I watched as she smiled at Emmett, sporting his football gear, shoulder pads and cleats included.

They each held one of their daughter's hands as she stood in between them, looking like the perfect little fairy.

Edward had knelt down in front of her, grinning as he held out the bowl of candy.

"Uncwe Eddie!" she squealed, clapping her hands together and launching herself into her honorary uncle's arms, clinging to his neck.

I smiled at their display of affection, enjoying his interaction with the young child I also considered to be my niece.

I watched as she pulled back and began to babble to him, smiling and patting his cheeks to keep his attention and I couldn't help but feel a maternal instinct kick in, suddenly wanting Edward to be hugging _our_ child.

He would make a great father. He treated Gracie almost like she was his own, especially over the many times we had spent watching her while her parents went off to have alone time.

It certainly made my desire to have a child with him grow that much stronger. I wanted to watch him tuck them into bed at night and kiss their forehead, or whisper soothing words to them when they were fussy.

I could imagine a little girl with his bronze hair and my brown eyes, growing up before us, being cherished and adored by our unconditional love. I wanted that.

* * *

_Late November_

The water stained red, running freely over the fresh cut on my finger. I squeezed the tip, hoping to relieve the stinging pain I felt from the blade of the knife.

"Just hold it under there a little longer, dear," Esme told me, continuing to prepare the pie for Thanksgiving dinner.

I enjoyed spending time with my mother-in-law. We tried to get together once a month to catch up on the things going on in our family, our ritual ever since I became engaged to her only son. We had grown close over the last year as she had helped me plan the details of our wedding, my own mother helping via phone.

I turned to look over my shoulder, watching her as she gracefully slip an apple pie in the oven above the glistening turkey, her caramel-colored hair falling over her shoulders in waves as she leaned over.

She stood back up as a loud cheer rang throughout the kitchen from the living room, drowning out the groan that followed a second later. Our men were watching the Thanksgiving Day football game - the Detroit Lions versus the Green Bay Packers - and they were each rooting for the opposite team.

Esme and I shared a brief look, rolling our eyes and smiling as we returned to our tasks, still grinning at the competitiveness of our husbands.

The cut was white and puckered, washed of blood and my fingertip felt numb. I turned off the water, drying my hand off on a towel before turning to face Esme again.

She continued to stir the potatoes and stuffing as I dug around one of the drawers for a band-aid.

The side door swung open revealing Edward, his hair ruffled and sticking up as it did when he constantly ran his hands through it. His eyes caught mine and he smiled, walking over to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, his forehead coming to rest on mine.

"How are you, love?" he asked, glancing down at the bright purple band-aid on my finger before smirking. "You cut yourself?"

I was about to pull away from him when he reached down and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to gently kiss my fingertip, his eyes locking with mine as he did so. The burning desire was back again.

He grinned at me before releasing his hold and walking over to the fridge, grabbing two beers and turning to wink at me as he headed back out to the living room again.

My mouth had dropped open. _He did that on purpose!_

Esme's giggle brought me out of my stupor and I glanced over at her, snapping my mouth shut and blushing as she held her hand in front of her mouth, preventing her giggles from escaping.

"I remember when Edward was little, maybe four or five, and he used to do that, kiss all my boo-boos away." She turned to look at the door, smiling fondly at the memory. "I would do that to him when he was toddler, he was always so energetic! Bumping into things or falling over all the time and I'd kiss his cuts and scrapes, telling him my kisses were magical and made them heal faster."

I smiled with her, picturing the small Edward I had seen from the many photo albums over the years. He was an adorable child, his light reddish hair slightly curly as it fell across his forehead, his chubby cheeks that lit up his beautiful green eyes and toothy smile. I hoped our children would look exactly like him.

* * *

_Late December_

The snow continued to fall in big, fluffy flakes, adding more inches to the already two feet on the ground. I smiled at the thought of a white Christmas. Last year, Edward and I had gone to spend the holidays with my mother, Renée, and her husband, Phil, in Phoenix, Arizona. The dry desert was much different from the rainy mountains all year round.

A high-pitched squeal sounded behind me, causing me to divert my attention from the wintry weather to the Christmas presents that were being passed around. Carlisle and Esme had just handed Gracie a particularly large gift, which she happily accepted and added to her pile. Emmett and Rosalie glowed with pride as they watched their daughter's happiness.

Gracie's smiles were infectious, spreading to everyone in the room. Carlisle and Esme loved her like she was their own granddaughter, letting her call them "Gramma" and "Grampa." They adored being grandparents and Esme asked me frequently when we were going to give her more grandchildren. I would always blush and say hopefully soon, but after thinking about having a child of our own constantly, I wanted to tell her that we would start working on it now. I just had to talk to Edward.

She took the next present from Alice and Jasper, who were laughing at her enthusiasm. I could tell it was a clothes box, clearly more dresses for her to wear, as if she didn't have enough.

I sipped slowly on my glass of wine, enjoying Gracie's expression as she opened each present, laughing with glee and showing it off to her parents. I smiled as she opened the one from Edward and I, jumping up to squeeze Edward around the neck before coming to hug my legs. "Thank you, Aunt Bella," she said sweetly, rushing back to finish opening her gifts before I could say anything.

Edward looked over at me, grinning as I smiled back, before he turned to watch Gracie again. I couldn't help but recall our conversation from a while back about our future together.

He had said he saw us in the future spending the holidays surrounded with our families for the rest of our lives. A perfect idea to me.

* * *

_Late January_

All I could see was complete blackness. Why he persisted on doing it this way, making it harder, was beyond me.

I sighed heavily, not liking the blindfold that covered my eyes, and rested my elbow on the door frame.

My hand came up to cup my chin as I stared at nothing. He knew I hated surprises, yet he always did them.

His hand came to rest on my thigh, making me jump a little at the unexpected contact.

"We're almost there, Bella. Just a little while longer," he spoke in a low, persuasive tone, trying to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"Edward!" I whined, my mouth forming a pout. "You know I hate surprises. Why do you insist on torturing me?" My voice sounded childish, but I didn't care.

He chuckled off to my left and suddenly I felt one of his fingers on my lip, pushing it back up. The movement wasn't meant to be erotic, but the sensory deprivation I was experiencing made everything hypersensitive. The brushing of the rough skin on his finger against the soft flesh of my lip, made my body ignite in a flame, burning its way to my core.

His hand moved away from me, back to rest on my thigh as I pulled that part of my mouth in between my teeth, biting down gently to stifle the groan that wanted to escape.

I drew in a shaky breath and released my lip, forcing my head to turn in the direction of the window so he couldn't see my face.

I was grimacing, I'm sure. I couldn't believe I had gotten so turned on by a mere touch. We had just made love last night. Why was this feeling not going away?

We had been married for almost five months now and yet I still felt like we were horny teenagers–wanting to go at it all the time. I loved how passionate we were, making love all the time like there was no tomorrow, but we also fought with everything we had.

I rested my forehead against the cool glass, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down. Time seemed to pass and before I knew it, the car was slowing down, turning and stopping.

"We're here!" Edward exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement.

He began to tug on the blindfold, lifting it off of my head and releasing my vision.

I blinked a few times, my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light of the outdoors. The first thing I noticed was a large blue sign reading "Lost Mountain Lodge" in big, gold lettering.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused as to the location of this lodge. I glanced over at the small house behind the sign, surrounded by trees and vegetation.

"Surprise!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "We're near Port Angeles, but in a secluded part of the Olympic National Park. I thought we could get away for the weekend, give us some time to just relax, you know?"

My gaze moved back over to him after he said that. He planned a weekend away for us? Just the two of us? Without our families?

I smiled at him, leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss. "It's perfect."

His body seemed to sag with relief upon hearing my words. As if I would deny the chance to spend some alone time with him. "Come on. Let's go check-in."

He got out of the car and walked around, opening my door before offering me his hand. Stepping out, we strode hand in hand over to the small white building that had a sign next to the door stating "Main Office."

It took us about twenty minutes to get checked in and another ten minutes to drive to our building. The house we were staying in, The Hideaway, had to be one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen before.

It was a fairly large, one-story white villa, completely capturing my attention. I stepped out of the car, closed my door softly and leaned against it, just observing the house in all its beauty.

Edward's hand came to rest on my shoulder, drawing my gaze to him. "Ready to go inside, love?"

Nodding my head frantically, I grabbed the hand that wasn't carrying our bags and began to pull him towards the front door, enjoying his laugh as it rang in the silence of the private front yard.

Standing in front of the double French doors, I reached my hand towards it, turning the brass handle and pushing the door open. The first thing I noticed was that everything was bright. Light flooded nearly every corner of the open area–bathing the modern-looking kitchen, dining room, and living room in warm sunshine.

My hand clutched Edward's tighter at the shear magnificence of it all. I turned quickly, leaping at my husband and wrapping my arms and legs around him, peppering his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, absolutely loving this romantic getaway idea. He laughed, dropping the bags and holding me around the waist, stepping further into the house and kicking the door shut.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine chastely. "Shall we go explore the rest of the place?"

I bobbed my head as he began to lead me past the front entrance, straight to a door on the right.

His hand tightened on mine slightly as he pushed open the door and lead us through, right into the main bedroom.

I barely had time to register his lust-filled expression before I felt myself pressed up against the now closed door, his hard body holding me in place as I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him closer to me.

He moaned loudly as my tongue reached out, tracing the swell of his lower lip, teasing for entrance.

His hand gripped my hair while the other brushed at the exposed skin where my sweater didn't quite touch my jeans. He sucked my bottom lip into his warm mouth, nibbling slightly on the end enough to drive me wild with desire.

My hands buried themselves in his hair, holding his face to mine as one moved to clutch his shoulder for support, my body igniting with a fire that propelled me to bite down on his mouth and prepare itself for the soon-to-be rough sex we were about to perform.

A sound from outside caught my attention, my eyes flying open to dart around for the source of what I now recognized as laughter.

A giggle, high-pitched and girlish, filtered through the window. My entire focus was now on the noise, temporarily ignoring my husband as he lavished my neck with open-mouthed kisses, and I thought back to when I had watched Edward interact with our niece, Gracie.

The yearning for a child grew within me again as I kept imagining our own children one day playing with their father, playing dress-up with me, going off to school...

Thoughts of having a baby had lingered in my mind ever since Halloween.

I wanted to be pregnant. Wanted to watch my stomach swell as it grew with i_our_/i child, a little piece of him and a little bit of me.

"Edward," I whispered against his ear, breathless as I clutched his body to mine with the force of my thoughts. "I want to have a baby."

His movements froze, his arms continuing to support me against the door. I closed my eyes and held my breath, beginning to fear that he didn't feel the same, that he wasn't ready the longer he remained in silence.

I knew we had talked about it before, but what if he changed his mind? What if he decided that he didn't want kids after all?

Thoughts continued to flit across my consciousness, each more horrible than the last, losing myself in them. I was startled when his face appeared abruptly before my own.

My legs slowly released their grip on his waist, lowering myself to the floor so I was looking up at him. I could feel tears fill my eyes at his rejection. He didn't want kids anymore.

I let my eyes fall to the floor, determined to look anywhere but at him as I felt the humiliation well up in me. I had put myself out there. We had decided to let the other know when we were ready to try but now that I was the only one ready, it made me doubt that discussion. Perhaps I should have waited to tell him instead of just blurting it out on impulse.

I felt his hands cup my cheeks, lifting my face up so I could see his blurry face. My teeth bit my lower lip, trying to stifle the sob that was bubbling its way to the surface.

"Really?" he asked quietly, his face still blank of emotion. I nodded my head slowly, trying to stay firm with my decision even if he didn't agree with it.

A smile slowly made its way onto his face, his eyes watering as they beamed down at me with what I knew was love. "Okay. Me, too."

My mouth dropped open, the tears finally overflowing down my cheeks as I gaped up at him. "You do? Right now?" I gasped, feeling overwhelmed with affection for him.

"Right now," he confirmed with a husky voice, leaning down to place a fierce kiss on my lips as I continued to stare at him. He pulled back, chuckling while he picked me up, my legs coming around his waist again as he walked us towards the bed, cradling my face in his hands as he pressed soft, light kisses to my cheeks, forehead, and mouth.

He tipped forward, resting my back against the bed before crawling up over me, kissing me gently as he placed us in the middle of the bed. I leaned up, our lips meeting again as my hands moved down his back, one slipping under his shirt, touching the skin of his hip before inching the shirt up. He moved away to pull it off and tossed it off to the side carelessly before he grinned down at me, resuming our kiss. My fingers danced along his bare back, increasing our closeness as I felt my sweater slide up my torso, his hands tickling my ribs as it went up. We separated long enough to slip it off, throwing it over with his shirt on the floor.

The feel of his bare skin on mine was heaven, his finger tips leaving burning trails as they moved over me, tracing the underside of my breast as his eyes took me in. I leaned my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes, the sensations he was putting my body through overwhelmed me as I bit my lower lip.

He groaned loudly as my eyes opened. He stared at my lips before licking his own and leaning down to kiss me. I moved my hands down his back till I reached his jeans, sliding my fingers under the rim. I pushed beneath his boxers and spread my legs wider to accept him as he lowered down onto me.

We both inhaled sharply at the pressure, our mouths releasing to stare at each other as he slowly ground himself against me. My eyes closed again as I bit down on my lip, completely enjoying the moment. I felt his kisses on my neck, hot and wet as his hips began a rhythm-moving slowly but firmly against me.

My back arched towards him, craving that skin-to-skin contact with him as our breathing began to become more ragged. I gasped for air when he reached the pulse point on my neck, my head tilting farther back into the pillow to grant him more access. I loved when he showed attention to my neck. It seemed to be a weakness of mine and he knew it, always kissing me there when I was upset in the hopes that I wouldn't make him sleep on the couch for the night. _Of course, I always gave in,_ I thought with a grin.

I kept one hand on his lower back and slid the other one up to tangle in his hair, holding him to me. He used his tongue on me to trail over my collarbone, leaving a wet path behind that caused my body to erupt in pleasurable shivers and a quiet moan to escape my mouth.

His hand came up to grab mine from his hip before twining our fingers and pushing them into the pillow next to my head. I smiled as I squeezed his fingers and gasping with pleasure as his hips continued their motion, consistently hitting the right spot on me.

He looked up then, his eyes meeting mine and causing my smile to widen. His pupils were dilated, the usual emerald green irises were the dark jade that I had grown accustomed to, his flushed cheeks and parted mouth let me know he was ready. His hand that wasn't holding mine reached up to brush a few wayward strands out of my eyes before he cupped my cheek and leaned down to kiss me again.

We made quick work of removing our jeans and underwear, our lips barely parting until we were both positioned, ready to actually begin to try. I couldn't believe we were really going to do this. We were truly, physically, trying to make a baby.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought of us finally doing this. Finally starting a family. Our own little family.

I smiled into the kiss, my arms coming up around his neck to hold him close as he pressed himself into me, easing in slowly until we were completely one. I closed my eyes as the tears leaked down my cheeks, the thought of us actually completing this act overwhelming me. His hands came up to gently brush them away, his lips following his fingertips as they trailed down the sides of my face.

His hips began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of me while he continued to place soft kisses on my cheeks. I smiled again at his sweetness, my hand gripping his hair while the other traced up and down his spine and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist, desiring the closeness of our love making.

The attention he was showing made me feel even more loved than even our wedding night. He wanted this, too. He wanted to share this experience with me. Our lives would change forever and we would take it one step at a time, together. And we were both okay with it.

* * *

**A/N:** I've worked on this story for a few months, adding bits here and there trying to make it into something worth reading. I hope you reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked it Di!


End file.
